


Simple Things

by Randomass_Kpop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, School, University, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomass_Kpop/pseuds/Randomass_Kpop
Summary: Seventeen members battling with their university majors, while trying to figure themselves out and look for love.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you put two idiots and a shy boy into one dorm? Probably chaos, but you'll have to find out on your own.

Vernon walked around the University campus, looking for his older brother. They promised to meet by some fountain, but the younger one cannot really tell where anything is yet. He asks a few fellow students and eventually finds the fountain, being fifteen minutes late.

“You’re late. Did you get lost?” Vernon’s brother chuckled and shook his head. He knew this would happen, so he brought a book with him to read while waiting by the fountain.

“It’s my first time here. It’s no surprise I got lost. The directions you gave me were terrible” Vernon groaned, but walked over to hug his brother.

It’s been a while since they last met, due to Joshua preferring to spend time in the dorms rather than home. He has great roommates who are seniors too, so the three get along well. Vernon is supposed to move into a dorm too, but he needs his brothers help with finding the place. Well if we’re being honest, Vernon needed his brother’s help finding everything.

The brother’s chatted for a while and headed towards the dorm buildings. Vernon had his dorm in building one, the same as Joshua, so the older boy knew exactly where to go for the right room.

“Here it is. Room number 13. Do you need me to come and help you unpack everything?” Joshua asks and his brother just opens the door with his key. They say bye to each other and hug before Joshua walks towards his own dom.

Inside dorm there is a small kitchen with a table for four, a couch, a tv, three bedrooms and one bathroom. Vernon spots no shoes or jackets by the door, so he assumes the others are either freshmen like him. He claims the bedroom furthest away from the living room / kitchen situation and opens his suitcase. The bedroom isn’t too big. It has a single bed, a shelf for books etc., a desk and a smallish closet. Vernon puts all his clothes and books away, while listening to music with his headphones, while wondering what his roommates will be like.

After a few minutes, he hears the front door of the door open and in walks a boy who looks like he’s younger than Vernon, but he can’t be sure. Vernon quickly walks out of his bedroom to greet the boy, who introduces himself as Chan. The younger boy just walks past Vernon after introducing himself, disappearing into the first empty bedroom he sees. Vernon is slightly taken back by this but goes back to organizing his own room.

Meanwhile Chan is just sitting on his bed and going trough his clothes. The boy likes being alone for now. At some point he will be forced to interact with his roommate or roommates, but he doesn’t want to do it right now. Chan had a three-hour trip to get to the campus and just wants to rest. He takes out his laptop and start to organize the desk so he can work easily and keep everything organized.

Another an hour the third roommate steps in, dragging two suitcases behind him. Unlike before, no one is there to greet him, so the boy gets a bit confused and heads into the only available room left. He can hear music and footsteps coming from the bedroom next to him, which peeks the boy’s curiosity. He leaves his bags into his room and walks to the other door, knocking on it. After not getting an answer, he cracks the door open just a bit to see Chan dancing in the middle of the small room. Curiosity takes the boy over and he just walks in. Just then Chan realizes he what happened and quickly turns to face the stranger.

“May I ask what you’re doing in my room? The door was closed for a reason and I didn’t even hear you knock”, Chan scoffs, walking over to his laptop to stop the music

“I’m really sorry. Your dancing just looked so cool, so I couldn’t leave. I’m Seungkwan, freshman”, the new boy introduces himself, holding out a hand.

“I’m Chan, now can you go?” Chan asks and when Seungkwan doesn’t move, Chan has to push him out, slamming the door to his face.

The thing is that Chan doesn’t like other people watching him while he’s practicing, besides the people who are sharing dance classes with him. Performances are a different thing though. Chan loves to perform and show his talent to people, but when he’s practicing, he prefers to be alone. Well to be specific, Chan likes to spend his time alone, even if he isn’t practicing.

Seungkwan retreats into his room and starts to place everything away. He really things he packed too much, but his parents didn’t let him leave with just one suitcase. Seungkwan hates the fact how his parents fussed over him moving away. he’s already eighteen years old. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but for some reason, his parents still think he’s a baby or something.

Meanwhile Joshua walks back into his room and is greeted by his roommates Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The three have shared a dorm ever since freshman year. Seungcheol is sitting on the couch watching tv and Jeonghan is doing the dishes.

“Well it took you a while to get back. Had fun with your brother?” the oldest of the three, Seungcheol asks from the couch.

“Well if you call waiting fifteen minutes extra for him and then talking and walking him to his dorm fun, then yes” Joshua chuckles and joins the older one on the couch.

They have great dynamic going on. Each person takes care of their own rooms and they take turns in cleaning around the dorm. The only thing that separates the trio is their majors. Joshua majors in English literature, Seungcheol is a law major and Jeonghan does mathematics. Even though they have different majors and classes, they spend a lot of time together either around the campus or nearby cafe’s

“Will you introduce us to your brother, now that we all go to the same school?” Jeonghan asks from the kitchen. Joshua has showed the two pictures of him and his brother, but they’ve never met.

“Maybe after he gets settled. I’ll let him get to know his roommates first before forcing him to get to know you” Joshua hums.

Joshua feels calm now that his younger brother is living near him and goes to the same university. It’s easier for him to protect and help Vernon if he’s having trouble with something. Before this Vernon had spent a few years studying In Korea, so Joshua was really worried for his brother, but now he can finally relax.

Back at the dorm with the sophomores Chan is still hiding in his room while Vernon and Seungkwan are cooking for them.

“Should we go check on Chan? He should eat something?” Seungkwan asks and Vernon nods.

Together the two walk to his door and knock on it, getting a quiet get in, before opening the door. There Chan is slouched over his desk, focused on the screen of his laptop.

“What do you want?” Chan asks, sounding quite a bit irritated.

“The food is done. Come join us to eat, okay? We should try to be friends”, Seungkwan hums and Vernon nods

“Thanks…. I’ll join you soon” Chan mumbles, face not moving away from the screen

Chan is a quiet kid. He doesn’t like new people, and all of this is very stressful. Vernon and Seungkwan step out of the room and walk back into the kitchen. Soon enough Chan walks out of his room, black hair a mess, wearing a long hoodie and a pair of sweats. He seems very awkward around the duo, but they sit down to eat together anyways.

“I hope you like mac and cheese. It’s the only thing here was. How about we go shopping for groceries tomorrow, all of us together?” Vernon suggests making Chan a bit more uncomfortable.

“It’s fine” Chan answers while smiling

“Yes! We should totally go buy groceries together, so everyone gets something they like!” Seungkwan exclaims

Chan just sits there, quietly enjoying the meal. He’s happy to have good people as his roommates, but it’s really hard for him to make friends this quick. Thank good his roommates seem like nice people and respect him wanting to be alone.

“So what are your guys majors? I’m majoring in English”, Vernon asks, looking at his two roommates

“I’m majoring in music, and I believe Chan’s major is dance, right?” Seungkwan asks and Chan nods.

They all chat a bit and Chan starts to find himself relax around the two older boys.

“So… Who’s the oldest of us three? I know we’re all sophomores, so it’s only about months”, Vernon asks.

“Actually… I’m a year younger than you two. I skipped a grade in high school, so I believe you two are anyways older than me” Chan explains and smiles awkwardly.

“Oh. that’s cool. I’m born in January, so I’m probably the oldest?” Seungkwan asks and the other two agree.

The trio finish eating while chatting about this and that. Eventually the food is gone, and Chan offers to do the dishes. He feels comfortable in the dorm by now. He still prefers spending time alone but doesn’t mind the two boys talking to him or wanting to do things together.

The rest of the day goes by fast, with the three chilling in the living room and watching movies together. The small age gap between them all really helps with them getting to know each other this fast.

Soon enough Seungkwan gets pretty tired and leaves Vernon and Chan to enjoy the rest of the last movie they planned to watch

“So you’re majoring in dance? That’s so cool”, Vernon says turning to face Chan

Chan sits there, frozen in place. He doesn’t know how to react. It’s the first time anyone has really taken interest in his hobbies. His former friends knew he danced, but none of them really commented on it.

“It is?” the youngest asks quietly, not knowing what to say.

“Yeah. I’ve always admired good dancers. I don’t know how people do it” Vernon laughs.

Chan just ignores the words, focusing on the movie. Vernon senses the boy doesn’t really want to talk about it, so he drops the subject, not wanting to make Chan uncomfortable. When the movie is over, both of the boys retreat into their rooms.

Chan hears Vernon’s door close and some soft snoring coming from the room next to his. It all just feels so surreal. He stands there, thinking about his decisions and whether it was a good idea to move to a dorm after all. Eventually he lays down on the bed and lets sleep take care of him.


	2. Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make new friends and find out more about each other

It has been a week since the freshman trio first met. The boys are on their way to their first classes with the help of Joshua, since his classes start later on in the day. Joshua points the way for Seungkwan and Chan, before walking his brother to the right place.

Chan’s morning starts with his first modern dance class at campus. The young boy is very nervous while walking to the studio’s door. Chan can’t hear any sounds from the studio yet, so he walks into the changing rooms. There he spots a few other boys who don’t really seem nervous at all. They’re probably not freshen like me; Chan thinks to himself. After a while of standing by the door, a boy who seems about his age walks over.

“Hi, you must be new here? I’m Soonyoung”, the boy introduces himself and smiles

“Oh, yeah, I’m Chan. It’s my first year here”, Chan hums, looking around the changing rooms.

Soonyoung introduces each of the boys there and shows Chan an empty locker he can use from now on. Chan tosses his bag in there along with his hoodie, leaving him standing in a pair of sweats and a white sleeveless shirt.

“You should always be here about fifteen minutes before the lesson just to make sure you´re not late” Soonyoung tells all of the sophomores that have by now arrived into the room.

“Yeah, we usually head to the studio five minutes before the lesson starts, so change quickly” some other student adds.

Him and Soonyoung must be seniors, since they know so much and are so helpful, Chan thinks, while putting away his phone to leave with the other students.

During the first lesson the boys and few girls just got to know each other and learned some basic moves. Soonyoung introduced Chan to a few of the guys he’s friends with, but Chan couldn’t remember any of their names after five minutes.

As the lesson ends, all of the boys walk back and Soonyoung invites Chan to eat lunch with his roommates after the next the lesson.

“Me and my friends decided to cook lunch inside our dorm. I don’t think the guys would mind some extra friends” Chan chuckles, finding his phone to text both Seungkwan and Vernon via their group chat.

To Chan’s surprise Seungkwan has sent them a text saying he’ll eat with a few sophomores he met during his math class, so it’ll just be Chan and Vernon for lunch. After a while Vernon agrees to the idea of eating with Chan’s new friends.

“Well one of my roommates is eating with some new friends he made, but you can still come to our dorm”, Chan answers and Soonyoung nods

The boys change into non-sweaty clothes and walk to their separate ways after changing phone numbers.

On the way to his next class, Chan bumps into Seungkwan, who’s sitting in the lobby with his new friends.

“Hey Chan! Do you have a class now or a free period?” Seungkwan asks and his friends look a bit confused

“I have a philosophy class, but I think I’ll be late. I have no idea where the classroom is”, Chan explains

“Mingyu, do you know where the classroom is? You have philosophy after this free period, right?” Seungkwan asks his tall friend who Chan assumes is Mingyu

“Yeah, do you want me to lead you there, so you won’t be late?” Mingyu offers and Chan nods, thanking him.

When Mingyu stands up Chan just stares at him. He’s so tall… Mingyu chuckles when he spots Chan just staring at him, shaking his head. They start to walk along the hallways as Mingyu tries his best to give Chan tips to remember the way to the classroom, so he won’t get lost when he has another class there.

“Thank you so much for taking me here, Mingyu was it?” Chan asks, making Mingyu smile.

“No problem. I already know the school even with my eyes closed, so I’m always ready to help”, Mingyu explains and starts to walk back to the lobby when Chan steps into the classroom. Thanks to Mingyu, Chan wasn’t late at all, and was almost the first student there.

When Mingyu gets back he finds Seungkwan sitting on Mingyu’s roommate’s lap.

“You two look like a couple right now. Did I miss anything?” Mingyu asks, shaking his head. Oh…where did the couches go from here

“The theater students needed the other couches, so we had to share one. Plus, we saw you walking back and decided to make some space”, Seungkwan answers and gets up

Mingyu can still spot sparks flying between the two, but he ignores it. He doesn’t want his friends to get all awkward or anything like that.

“Should we go check if there are any students playing football or something outside? The matches are always fun to watch”, Mingyu suggests, making the two groan.

“Yeah, that’s totally the reason you’re going there. We both know you’ll end up joining the games and miss the rest of your classes”, their third friend, Seokmin sighs, but gets up anyway, holding Seungkwan’s hand

This time Mingyu knows the two are more than friends, but again, he doesn’t say anything and just lets it go.

The three arrive to the school’s fields where a few older students are playing basketball. Mingyu seems visibly excited and almost ready to run over and join them without even asking. Well Mingyu is majoring in sports, so it’s no wonder he gets excited. He can’t spot any familiar faces, so they all decide to just sit down and watch the friendly match for a while, Seungkwan and Seokmin making sure that if Mingyu decides to join the game, they’ll make sure he makes it to his classes, even if it means dragging him back inside.

Meanwhile Vernon is enjoying his history class. Unlike Chan, he has a double period and as weird as it seems, he’s enjoying his time there. The teacher really seems to be putting in an effort to make everyone focus, but still enjoy studying and taking her classes. During the lesson Vernon can’t help, but to think about what kind of friends Seungkwan met to make him cancel the lunch plan or what Chan’s friend and his roommates are like and if he’ll get along with them. Somehow, he manages to fall asleep and gets woken up by one of the students when the lesson is over, and everyone is leaving. Thank god he chose to sit at the back, so no one really noticed him.

It’s a finally lunch and Vernon gets to meet Chan’s new friend and his roommates. Vernon texts Chan that he’ll head to the dorm first and get things started.

Chan receives a text from Soonyoung that him and his roommates are waiting at the lobby. Chan jogs over, panting a bit.

“These are Jun, Wonwoo and Jihoon”, Soonyoung says, introducing each of his roommates. “Sorry, I didn’t inform that there’s four of us, I hope it’s okay”, he ads

“Yeah, it’s okay. After all, Seungkwan isn’t coming to eat at the dorm, so it’s basically the same”, Chan hums.

They walk towards the dorm building and Chan opens the door into their dorm.

“Hi, Vernon. How’s the cooking going?” Chan asks from the door, letting everyone inside.

Vernon walks into the living room, smiling brightly.

“Just got the chicken into the oven”, Vernon explains.

Soonyoung introduces everyone and Vernon goes back to cooking. Chan tries to offer him some help, but Vernon ushers him into the living room.

“Try and make our new friends comfortable”, Vernon chuckles and Chan nods

The boys sit in the living room talking about their studies, Chan asking help him find specific classrooms and all that. He finds out all the boys’ majors too. Wonwoo is majoring in sports, Jihoon in music and wants to be a composer in the future, meanwhile Jun is a dance major like him and Soonyoung.

“Yeah I don’t take the modern dance class this semester. I’m already done with it” Jun explains.

Well that makes sense, Chan thought to himself. His thoughts were stopped by Vernon informing everyone that lunch is done. Any of the boys didn’t have classes for the rest of the day, so they could all enjoy the meal without rushing to classes.

“I made roasted chicken and mashed potatoes”, Vernon says proudly, passing all of them a plate.

While Soonyoung and his roommates are grabbing some food, Dino and Vernon drag their chairs from their rooms to the dinner table, so it can seat all six of them.

“This looks so good” Jihoon says, grabbing some food and sitting down.

“Yeah and smells amazing” Wonwoo chimes in.

Vernon smiles proudly, making sure he’s the last one to get food, so everyone else has plenty. He brings a jug of water on the table along with six glasses.

“There you go, dig in”, he says after passing everyone their forks and knives and sitting down.

The boys start to eat, praising Vernon for his cooking skills and getting to know each other. They also form a new group chat for just the friend group, outside of their roommate group chats, making sure to add Seungkwan there too.

After eating the boys decide to rest and play a few board games just to pass time. Eventually they settle with monopoly. After a long while Jun wins the game, and no one really seems how. He seemed very confused at the start, but somehow ended up winning the whole thing.

“Wow good job Jun, were you just acting and claiming you didn’t know how to play?” Jihoon asks

“Nah. I swear I’ve never played before. I guess I had good teachers or something”, he says, being very cheesy.

Soon enough the guys head back to their dorm, Seungkwan walking in at the same time, introducing himself to everyone.

“So where were you huh?” Vernon asks when the three are alone

“On a date” Seungkwan says, smiling sheepishly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a "cliffhanger" even though you probably know who the date was. I'll slowly add more of the members to the story, so be patient~


	3. Lean on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute BooSeok stuff~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited, or not so awaited, update!

”You were on a date??” Vernon and Chan almost yell together

“Yeah so what?” Seungkwan chuckles and walks into the kitchen

Seungkwan ignores the two and starts to do the dishes and all that, since it was his turn in charge of cleaning.

“Who’s the lucky girl? How did you meet?” Chan asks and walks behind Seungkwan

Seungkwan blushes, ignoring the question. He can’t tell them yet. Chan and Vernon wouldn’t understand, he thinks to himself

“Seungkwan why are you ignoring me~”, Chan whines, causing Seungkwan to face him.

“I’ll tell you at some point, okay? This was our first date and I’m not sure if it will last”, Seungkwan groans, leaving the kitchen to go to his room.

Chan sighs and turn to looks at Vernon, who looks equally confused. The two decide to give Seungkwan some time and just study together in the living room. At one point they could hear talking from Seungkwan’s room, assuming he’s calling either his date or parents, since Seungkwan’s parents call him _a lot._

Seungkwan sits down on his bed and grabs his phone. His parents haven’t tried calling today… Maybe they finally decided to stop bothering Seungkwan. He’s just about to put his phone away when he notices someone calling him. It’s Seokmin…

“Hi, did I interrupt anything?” Seokmin asks, making Seungkwan smile

“No, not at all. I was just about to call my parents”, Seungkwan answers.

“Oh, that’s cool. I was wondering if you accidentally took my notebook too. I can’t find it anywhere”, Seokmin explains and Seungkwan excuses himself for a second to look through his bag.

Seungkwan grabs the bag and empties it out on the bed, Seokmin’s notebook falling out just after his own.

“Yeah, I have it here with me” Seungkwan hums after putting everything back.

“Good. Can I come pick it up, since I really need it?” Seokmin asks and Seungkwan agrees.

After all, Vernon and Chan don’t know that he’s dating a guy, so it should be fine. He walks out of his room and joins his two roommates

“Sorry about what happened earlier. I had a pretty tough day” Seungkwan sighs

Unlike the two, he had classes even after lunch and had to be running around the campus to make it to every one of them. Thank god he had a destressing date with Seokmin.

It takes only five minutes for Seokmin to be knocking at the dorm’s door. Seungkwan happily gets up to open the door and let his _friend_ in.

“This is Seokmin. I met him during math class and happened to steal his notebook by accident”, Seungkwan says and introduces his roommates to Seokmin before walking into his bedroom to get the notebook

“You can sit down and make yourself comfortable. We won’t rush you out” Vernon chuckles and pats the space next to him on the couch.

Seokmin thanks him and sits down, looking around the dorm. He doesn’t dare to say anything, since he has no idea if Seungkwan already told them what happened.

“Here’s your notebook” Seungkwan hums when walking back.

He didn’t expect Seokmin to stay, so he’s a bit confused after handing him the notebook and Seokmin staying there to chat with Seungkwan’s roommates.

Seokmin looks up at Seungkwan and tilts his head.

“Why are you just standing there. Come sit down with us”, Seokmin hums, padding the small space of couch between him and Chan.

Seungkwan sighs and just moves to sit on Seokmin’s lap, since he wouldn’t fit on the couch anyways. Chan and Vernon don’t seem surprised, since Seungkwan is a cuddly person. They’ve all sat on each other’s laps while watching movies and all that. It’s gotten normal

“I was wondering if I could stay over. My roommates were planning on playing videogames all night and it usually gets pretty loud”, Seokmin sighs, mainly looking at Seungkwan.

Vernon and Chan shrug and glance at Seungkwan who’s blushing slightly and stares at Seokmin.

“Well why not. I’ve met your roommates and they seem pretty loud even when only talking”, Seungkwan hums. He knows he’ll be the one sharing a bed with Seokmin anyways, so why not just agree to it. Seokmin smiles and rests his hand on Seungkwan’s thigh.

“So Seokmin, what are you doing in this school?”, Vernon asks

“I’m a music major, like Seungkwan. I guess that’s how we became friends, since we share the same interests”, the brunette answers. He doesn’t get why Seungkwan is still blushing though. Even if he hasn’t told his roommates, this should seem normal for friends, right?

Seungkwan starts to yawn a bit, even though it isn’t late at all. Seokmin notices it and asks if Seungkwan needs to go to sleep. Seungkwan nods, getting up from Seokmin’s lap and leading him to his bedroom.

Seungkwan closes the door to his bedroom and glances at Seokmin, who’s by now sitting on his bed.

“I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell them the truth about you”, Seungkwan says awkwardly, walking over to his bed too. “I just didn’t know if they would be okay with it or not”

Seokmin doesn’t answer, but just hugs the younger boy. Right now, the door is closed, and no one should be coming in here to disturb their “sleep” and they can both finally relax.

“It’s okay, even though I don’t think they would hate you. You’re friends after all”, Seokmin answers and pecks the younger boy’s lips. “But you need to sleep now, you seem very tired”

Seungkwan sighs in defeat and crawls under the covers, not bothering to change into anything comfier than the jeans and sweater he has on. Seokmin goes to turn the lights off before climbing on the bed with his boyfriend

Outside the room, Chan is boiling himself and Vernon some tea. They’re both staring at the closed door of Seungkwan’s bedroom door. Neither of them dares to say anything as they wait for the water to start boiling.

“What classes do you have tomorrow?” Chan asks

“Well I have English, Math, more history and after that a double lesson of Writing or speech or something like that”

“And you don’t even remember your classes? It’s the second day of school tomorrow and you’re this clueless?” Chan laughs

They both laugh together over that, but the sound of water finally boiling silences them. Vernon grabs the kettle and pours hot water into their cups, adding in the teabags.

“I wonder if the two are already asleep” Chan hums quietly, sipping on the hot tea, pushing his hair back. “I really wanted to take a shower before going to sleep, but I guess I’ll do that in the morning when everyone has for sure waken up”

“Sounds like a good idea. If you don’t mind, I’ll head on over to my room too, Thanks for the company though”, Vernon hums, before yawning, leaving Chan alone in the kitchen

Unlike everyone else. Chan isn’t asleep at all. He can’t help thinking about earlier and Seungkwan’s red face. There’s probably something going on between the two, but he doesn’t feel like prying. Seungkwan has never really been awkward around Vernon and Chan like that. It’s always been the youngest who has been the most awkward. After finishing the tea he just slumps down on the couch, playing with his phone and eventually falling asleep right there on the couch, being woken up by the sound of their coffee maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got myself to update this fic. I am terribly sorry it took this long and the chapter is really short and rushed, but I've had a rough time lately, which took away my motivation to write or do really anything. Anyways, I'm back now and I'll try my best to bring you better chapters from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> That´s it for the first chapter. This is my first fic in many years, so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is accepted though. More boys will join at later chapters.


End file.
